


the power of mistletoe

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	the power of mistletoe

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
